


Everybody's Looking For Something

by Oroborusfox



Category: Sucker Punch
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/realasanything/483.html?thread=19427#t19427">this</a>: Baby Doll is a virgin and Sweet Pea decides it would be better to lose it with her than the High Roller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Looking For Something

 

 

Sweet Pea hates the virgins. The way they’re sequestered to the side, to be saved for the highest bidder.

They watch her and the other girls with wide, scared eyes. Everyone is scared when they first arrive, but Sweat Pea thinks the waiting must almost be worse.

She remembers when Amber first arrived; shaking, terrified, flinching away from anyone who came near her. She remembers finding Amber and Rocket hiding away a storage room, Rocket’s hand between Amber’s thighs as Amber sobbed. It’s Rocket who sees her, who gives her a sad look that turns to a ‘get the fuck out’ glare.

Rocket finds her later, explains that Amber wanted to at least have had some choice, some control. Sweet Pea just nods. She understands.

-

Baby Doll is different somehow. Most girls are broken at least a little before they arrive, and Baby Doll is no exception. But there’s something else.

She understands better when Baby Doll dances. She can see the blonde retreating even more into herself, to somewhere Sweet Pea can only imagine. Sweet Pea hopes it’s somewhere better.

-

Sweet Pea finds Baby Doll in the practice room, staring at herself in the mirror.

“I don’t know if your plan will work.”

Baby Doll jumps, like she didn’t know Sweet Pea was there.

“Oh. No, it might not. But I have to try.”

“Why?”

Baby Doll doesn’t answer, just keeps staring in the mirror.

Sweet Pea growls, grips Baby Doll’s shoulders and spins her so they’re face to face.

“Where do you go? When you look like that, where do you go?” She doesn’t know why she’s so angry now, why she’s squeezing Baby Doll’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Baby Doll frowns, tilts her head.

“Where do you?”

Sweet Pea just blinks, confused.

“I don’t go anywhere.”

Baby Doll stares at her with those damn eyes and Sweet Pea feels like Baby Doll is seeing something she can’t, something just out of her reach.

Baby Doll smiles suddenly, it’s fake and almost painful.

“Never mind. I was just lost in my thoughts.”

“Hope they were nice one.”

Baby Doll’s smile sharpens, “Not really.”

-

Time is running out. Even Rocket is starting to know it.

“I’ve been thinking.”

Rocket’s voice is a soft whisper in the dark. Sweet Pea rolls to her side so she can see her sisters face.

“Thinking what?”

“About Baby Doll. About what will happen when the High Roller comes. About what I did for Amber...”

Sweet Pea shakes her head.

“Don’t. I’ll take care of it.”

It’s almost too dark to see Rocket’s face, but the faint light still captures her shocked look. Sweet Pea laughs even though it’s not the slightest bit funny.

-

Sweet Pea finds her in the bathroom, when everyone else is asleep. Baby Doll is staring in the mirror again.

“Getting lost again?”

Baby Doll smiles, sincere this time.

“Something like that.”

Sweet Pea edges closer. She considers pretending Baby Doll is a client, putting on the show that those men love so much. But she can’t do it, and she doubts it would work anyway.

“The High Roller comes soon.”

“I know.”

“I was wondering... if you wanted... so it’s not...”

Sweet Pea feels foolish and clumsy, like her tongue is refusing to work. So she leans forward, kisses Baby Doll softly instead of trying to explain. She keeps her hands by her sides, her body at a distance so the only part of them touching is their lips.

Baby Doll pulls back, eyes wide.

Sweet Pea swallows nervously, “Only if you want to.”

There’s a painful pause, then Baby Doll nods, rests her hands on Sweet Pea’s hips, and learns forward to kiss her. It starts gentle, until Sweet Pea pulls Baby Doll hard against her own body. She runs her hands over Baby Doll’s back and sides, scratching at her skin as Baby Doll cups her face.

They somehow end up with Baby Doll pressed against the wall, Sweet Pea pressed into her. Baby Doll hooks a leg over Sweet Pea’s hip and Sweet Pea kisses her even deeper, almost crushes Baby Doll into the wall.

Sweet Pea runs her hand up Baby Doll’s inner thigh, up and _in_.

For a moment she hopes Blondie is right, that Baby Doll is no virgin.

Blondie is wrong.

Baby Doll’s eyes are closed, her face tenses and she bites her lip. Then she relaxes, lets out shaky a breath and nods for Sweet Pea to continue.  She doesn’t open her eyes.

Sweet Pea watches Baby Doll as she moves her hand. She hopes this is right. She hopes this is better. Sweet Pea kisses her again, but Baby Doll’s lips are still beneath her own.

She tries to make it good.

They’re both breathing heavily, Baby Doll’s clothes scratch against the wall and their movements together seem to fill the bathroom with faint, echoing sounds.

She wishes Baby Doll would open her eyes so Sweet Pea would know that she was really here, in this dark, damp bathroom with Sweet Pea holding her. With Sweet Pea inside of her. She wants Baby Doll to be here.

It seems to take a long time, but eventually Baby Doll whimpers, bucks her hips frantically until she shudders and clings to Sweet Pea, just for a moment.

Sweet Pea slowly removes her fingers, swallowing hard when she looks down and sees the smears of blood.

She looks up at the feel of Baby Doll’s hand on her cheek. Baby Doll looks at her with those eyes, like she has a million things to say all at once. She touches Sweet Pea’s lips and then walks away.

Sweet Pea lingers to wash her hands, but can’t quite get all the blood from beneath her nails.

-

When goes back into the dorm she can just make out Baby Doll curled up in her bed, facing the wall. Blondie sits up when Sweet Pea passes her, smirking. Sweet Pea ignores her and lies quietly in her own bed. She’s almost asleep when she feels Rocket press a tender kiss to her cheek. She watches tiredly as Rocket climbs into bed with Baby Doll, hugging the other girl from behind.

If Baby Doll cries, Sweet Pea doesn’t hear.

-

They don’t talk about it.

-

Time continues to run out. When Sweet Pea feels the net closing in tighter and tighter, Baby Doll finds her. She pushes Sweat Pea hard against the wall and tangles her hands in Sweet Pea’s hair. The kiss is brutal and angry and Sweet Pea can barely breathe. Baby Doll is gone when Sweet Pea opens her eyes. Like she has many times before, Sweet Pea wonders if Baby Doll was ever really there.

-

They are so close, so close to freedom. But only Sweet Pea is going to leave.

Before Baby Doll steps out into the open she presses a fleeting kiss to Sweet Pea’s lips and smiles, maybe the only real smile she has ever seen on Baby Doll’s face. Then Baby Doll reveals herself, and Sweet Pea runs.

Just before she flees, Sweet Pea seeks Baby Doll’s eyes for the last time. But Baby Doll is already gone.


End file.
